


The conceiving of クソくそ

by JimPanner101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Attracted to dead innocents, Conceiving story, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiroshima, Kawaii, Necrophilia, Original work - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Post-World War II, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Short Story, racist, third base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimPanner101/pseuds/JimPanner101
Summary: This story describes I shared between me and my son's mother.
Relationships: Isaac/Mae





	The conceiving of クソくそ

A few years ago in my junior year of high school, an exchange student all the way from Japan came to my school. Let's call her Mae for this. Almost immediately she was popular and everyone wanted a piece of her. She got interested in me though, maybe because introverts were some fetish over there or something.

We talked, and eventually went out a few times. It was pretty nice; she would marvel at western culture and how different things are back home and I would sit back and be envied for hanging out with a genuine 'kawaii' girl. Jokes about hentai and tentacle porn kept on coming from my friends.

We didn't fool around very much, "saving herself" as she described it. It wasn't until around our seventh meetup that we did more than copping each other and making out. We were out in town and she suggested we go out to the woods to have fun, which I liked the sound of. (who wouldn't, right?)

Walking out for about five minutes in the evening, we got down to business with her gripping the pants over my crotch and me taking off her fleece sweatshirt on the forest floor. Mae undid my pants and talked about how I could pull out once I came. very, very stupid idea in hindsight but anyway; she jerked my cock some and then placed her glittery lips around the head, which I in turn rubbed her clit while sitting up. Skipping ahead, Mae was on top of me in the cowgirl position, letting out warbles every now and then which brought me closer to climaxing.

I told her that I was going to cum soon and she said only a little longer in between gasps. Having none of that shit I said get off or she'd get fucking creampied. Mae, without thinking of the consequences, said "think about something foul, like Hiroshima-"

to which I busted on of the biggest nuts I've ever seen into her pussy.

A brief silence followed, to which hell broke loose immediately after. this asian cunt started yapping and screeching, demanding why it was the Hiroshima comment that set me off, if genocide got me off, etc. other shit. I shouted how I was offended she thought I was attracted to such a shitshow as that, even though she was completely right. A big factor to what got me interested in her was a sense of justice in favor of america after twice bombing the shit out of a country that fired first. They underestimated the generations before me, and they paid the price of 175,000+ lives. We yapped and fought over who was to blame here and I pointed out how she was pregnant while in my country, so she'd better fucking watch what her glittery dicksucking lips say round these here parts.

Fucker has me paying child support for a two year old slanty eyed retard with a cleft pallet, and I had to drop out to find a job that could pay for all three of us since my parents kicked me out.

Wear a condom, kids, especially if she's sensitive about your historical beliefs.


End file.
